Toboe's Mystery Continue Advanced
by shadowangel84
Summary: So the story continues. Toboe has joined back up with his friends. Along he brings his daughter. What will they get into now? What will happen now that Toboe has a daughter? Keep reading to find out
1. Continued

OK So many people have asked me to write a sequel to Toboe's Mystery. So I have decided to do just that. I hope you enjoy my story :P Heres alittle thing you guys should know.

OK Raven's clothes are different in human form now. She is abit older aswell. She wears black cargo pants, black halfcut shirt with a black vest over it. Black boots.

Yes I do realize the wolves don't actually change into their human forms, but only create an illusion. But for my story I shall allow them to change between different forms. Thank you and enjoy this sequel.

-Story-

Raven's thoughts lingered within her mind. She had wondered about so many things since she had begun this trip with the other wolves her father had known for so long. She tilted her head as her gaze lingered towards Tsume. She wondered what he was like without his cruel nature. In which the nature he had shown her on several of their meetings. She looked to her father. Toboe smiled as he padded beside his daughter. All wolves appear to be in their wolf forms. Tsume half-glanced to the almost grown pup that lingered beside Toboe. He snorted and looked back forward. Some reason he felt a bond between this pup as much as he did with Toboe. He felt two bonds, but could not quite figure it out himself. He grit his fangs and growled silently to himself.

Hige's stomach growled once more as they neared a town. Kiba glanced to him as he heard the growl, rolling his eyes. As they finally reached the town, a pack of dog's scents drew near Raven's nostrils. She drew her maw in disgust and kept near her father. She had always loved being on her own, but sometimes she actually needed to be beside her father at all cost. All of them turned to their human forms to no draw so much attention to theirselves. Raven looked around, before coming up beside Tsume and looked up to him, before looking away. She looked about for any signs of dogs. Though the smell she had scented seemed strange to her. She saw a group of boys that had the same scent.

She tensed slightly, really confused. The leader had smelled the scent of wolves aswell. He turned his gaze towards the group, his gaze instantly turned towards the fae of the group. A smirk ceased across his face as he motioned to his group as they ran off. Raven blinked as she watched the group run off. She shook her head and looked to the other four, before quickly turning into her wolf form and bolted after them. Toboe grew concerned and bolted after her in his wolf form. The others, in wolf form, followed. As Raven ran after them, she had a surprise waiting for her. She suddenly jolted to a stop as she appeared in a junkyard. She gazed around, quite confused. She tensed and quickly padded towards the familiar scent. She yelped as something slashed her side.

A silverish-black wolf appeared in front of her. She regained her balance and eyed the wolf. It seemed familiar to her and it was. The other wolves that were with him, gathered beside him. Her own wolves finally gave to join her. Toboe gave her a scowling look. The leader smirked and shook his head. "It seems we aren't alone." The leader said as he quickly advanced towards them. Tsume growled as well as Kiba. Hige was not certain at all, but Toboe advanced towards them aswell. Raven was not to back down now. She came forth aswell. "Wow it seems everyone has their own standards. Interesting indeed." The leader had spoken. Raven grew confused at his actions. He seemed more mysterious then she had thought. "Who are you?" Raven asked him. He shook his head. "The names Kane and this is my pack." Kane indicated as he looked to each wolf. "Marcus." He looked to the orange-redish wolf. "Ovan." He eyed the tan wolf. "Ben." He shrugged slightly towards the dusty off-white wolf. "And Roni." Kane chuckled slightly.

Raven smiled and looked to her father, before looking to Kane. "My father, whom stands beside me, is Toboe. Hige the fat one and Tsume the scarred one. Kiba be the white wolf." She replied, relaly hoping she wasn't rude when saying their names. Hige tilted his head slightly and snorted. _She called me fat._ He had thought as she spoke their names. Tsume scowled, not liking this at all. Kiba shrugged and slunked to his haunches. Toboe scowled aswell. "We don't speak to strangers Raven." He scowled. Raven shook her head ingoring her father's words. She yelped as Toboe grabbed her by the scruff and dismissed her away from the others. He pushed her slightly away as they venture further from the other wolves. Kiba and the other two soon joined up with them. Kane was puzzled, but soon dismissed himself and his pack.

Toboe eyed his daughter as they continued on their journey. "We watch what we do Raven, remember that." Raven rolled her eyes and just kept near them.

-End-

Ok, so theres a start :P, I'll hopefully write more soon. But now my hand hurts .. I need to write more.

And for pete's sake do not steal my stories -growls lowly-


	2. Flashbacks

Wow I'm so glad you guys like it :P Replies to reviews

To be I Be Guest: Raven does sound a bit like that eh? Well after a few 'mishaps' she will learn to grow up. As time goes, she will be a lot kinder and such. I use to rp with her, but somehow that went down the drain .. long story. I still do kinda xX Tsume is not falling for her XD he just feels a deep concern for her, like he has another 'Toboe' to watch over. Thats all :P. Flashbacks? Sounds good to me

To distanthunder: LOL 'tis ok at least you reviewed something right? I like Toboe .. meep. I love Raven too. Yes'ums I shall write more :D

I shall try to reply to ever Review and I shall try to update the story asap, but sometimes its not easy xX

A little thing to know /...- means flashbacks MK

Story-

"Why does she have to be such a brat all the time!" Tsume half yelled as they resided near a ruin of a building. They always find it safer there. After their encounter with the other wolf pack, they found this. Raven had fallen asleep near Hige, him asleep as well. Kiba was really paying much heap to either, his gaze towards the moon. Toboe was sitting beside Tsume, giving him a stern look. "She isn't a brat Tsume." He replied, shaking his head. "Indeed she is." Tsume retorted back. He rolled his eyes slightly. "You don't even know the half of it." Tsume glared at him. "What has happen to you Toboe? You have changed so much." Toboe grit his fangs together. All of them seem in human form except Raven and Hige. "Its hard to explain." Toboe rolled to his side. "Give it a try Toboe." Tsume reassured.

/As the ride home seemed much a scare for Toboe for he had never ridden in a car before. He shivered slightly and looked outside the window as they neared the hunter's home. Toboe perked his ears at the sounds of dogs nearby. Wagging his tail he was eager to get out. Though the hunter not being ever so trusting of Toboe, slipped a rope around his neck and pulled him out of the truck. Toboe just followed along, not quite sure of what was around his neck, but shrugged it off. A few dogs watched him curiously, but one was not a dog at all. She seemed well to different then the other dogs, all being hunting dogs. Toboe turned his gaze towards her, regonizing her breed intently. He howled slightly, the hunter stopped, shocked, looked to Toboe. He smirked and tied Toboe up near a tree. He slipped the rope off after he had the chain secure. The hunter went inside, but did not come out for the rest of the night. The She-wolf padded up to Toboe interested in him. She was pure black, just like Raven.

"My my, its been awhile since I've actually seen a wolf beside myself." She chuckled as she spoke to him. Toboe grinned and slunked to his haunches. "Hi I'm Toboe." He replied. She tilted her head, trying to remember her name. "I'm Kiara." She replied. Toboe grinned slightly and wagged his tail once more. "How long have you've been here? I like humans." He blurted. She tilted her head in a questionable manner. "Interesting Child. I am not quite sure how long I've lived here, perhaps for all my life. Humans? They seem alright sometimes. Not always." Toboe was puzzled. "Do you not like this human?" She shook her head. "He isn't all that kind sometimes. You came out lucky." Toboe nodded and looked towards the door and then back to Kiara. Toboe curled up to rest, Kiara curled up beside him. He smiled and slowly fell asleep, as she did as well.

As sun broke across the sky, Toboe slowly awoke by the sounds so strange to him. A car horn honking. He groaned and got up stretching. He realized Kiara was not there beside him. He whimpered and looked about for her. He jerked his head at the sounds of dogs barking. He silently watched the dogs chase after a rabbit. He tilted his head in a questionable manner and shrugged slightly. He pondered to himself. "Weird." He said to himself. Kiara ran up beside him and chuckled, nudging him lightly. "Thats a dog for ya." She smiled as she spoke. He tilted his head to her and chuckled. "Well we are wolves right?" She nodded to his question. "Right." She said. They both turned their gaze as the hunter walked towards them. He shoved Kiara over a bit and unhooked Toboe from the chain.

He quickly placed a leash around him, yanking him slightly. Toboe yelped and yanked himself. The hunter eyed him slightly and yanked him once more. Toboe obeyed and quickly ran to meet with his pace. He had no idea what the hunter was planning, but it frighten him so. Kiara quickly came along as the hunter whistled for her. "Charles!" The hunter jerked his head at his name. He eyed his wife sternly. "What woman!" He yelled to her, not pleased. She motioned for him to come here. He groaned and tied Toboe to his truck and ran over to his wife. After a few minutes had passed he had come back to Toboe and glared at him. "You stay here!" He order as he untied Toboe from the leash and slipped it over Kiara. She yelped as he yanked her into the car. Toboe watched helpless, wanting to help her.

After it seemed hours before Charles came back, but Kiara did not. Toboe tensed and whined slightly, bounding over to Charles. Charles kicked him and shoved him away. Toboe watched him go inside, hesitating he took his chance and bounded towards Kiara's scent. He stopped slightly and sniffed around. After a few minutes he had fully caught her scent. Bounding across the terra as he went as far as the scent drew. After a few hours had passed, he was near. He started to walk really fast, trying to find her. He jerked his head as he heard whining, he quickly scampered towards the whining. There she was, his heart leaped. He bolted towards her and nudged her lightly. Kiara half-jumped as he nudged her.

She wagged her tail, happy to see him. "What happen Kiara?" He asked her, very worried. She shook her head. "The human brought me out all the way here and tied me up. He spoke words to me that did not entirely make sense." She replied. "What did he say?" He asked. "I feel such heat inside of me. He told me I was to stay out here and die for he did not want to see me birth." She tilted her head slightly. "I do not understand the human at all." Kiara replied once more. "I do not understand you Kiara." Toboe had a puzzled look. Kiara shook her head. "Toboe, remember last night?" He nodded slightly. "You are going to be a father." Toboe looked at her shocked. He did not know what to say.

He had not intended this, nor did he know how. Though he knew, but it did not click in. He doesn't remember doing anything. Kiara chuckled. "I'm so sorry Toboe, I did not mean to actually say that. Will you be the father of my pups?" He tilted his head in a questionable manner. "You are not pregnant Kiara?" She shook her head. "No..but I shall be soon, if thats ok with your?" Toboe backed away slightly. "But I don't know how to be a father Kiara." She shook her head and got up and tugged slightly on her leash. "Its will come to you." She replied. Toboe looked to the leash and closed his jaws around the collar end. Snapping it in two and releasing her.

"What do we do now?" Toboe asked. She shook her head and chuckled. "You can go back and I shall tell you when it is time or perhaps you can stay with me." Toboe thought a few moments and perked his ears slightly. "He might be searching for me, I don't want to get you in trouble." He said as the turned away and bolted. "Call me Kiara." He yelled back as he ran across the terra home. After a few hours he had arrived home, seeing it to be dark. He quietly went to the tree, but was not successful. The dogs started barking. The leader smirked and glared at him. "Bad wolfy." He had said as they both turned their attention towards the door. Charles slammed the door open and eyed Toboe. He raced over to him and kicked him a few times and yelled at him. Toboe whimpered and laid there, watching him go inside. He could not sleep peacefully anymore.

After a few months living with the hunter was a hell hole for Toboe. Toboe had waited for days for Kiara's call, he had wondered so much as to what she had said. He had to survive on his own as well. The other dogs never allowed him peace. He had to learn to grow up and to follow the rules of nature. Survival of the fittest, thats what he learned. He bristled and growled at the other dogs, growing very tired of them. One day he heard the call, the call from Kiara. He smiled and bolted after it. He didn't care what would happen, but he had waited so long. He ran as far as the sound had came. He had stopped dead near Kiara, wagging his tail.

She was just as happy to see him as he was her. She wagged her tail and motioned him to follow her. They both wondered in the forest until they reached a cave-like den. Toboe tilted his head and wondered slightly what this was. Kiara padded inside and waited for him. Toboe sniffed the air slightly and a slightly strong scent hit him. He looked inside the cave. He knew what to do now, he followed her in. After a few days this continued, Toboe stayed beside her, making sure her pregnancy went ok. He had went home on several occasions. Receiving beatings each time, but he did not care. After a few months it was time.

Toboe was there when she finally birthed. He made sure no one but he and she was around. He watched excitedly as each puppy appeared. He smiled, but frowned as he realized the runt was not breathing. He whimpered and nudged her slightly, he was wondered for the small pup. After a few minutes she had started breathing again. He nudged her towards the other pups. He carefully counted them, 4 puppies. He wagged his tail and nuzzled Kiara. They were both proud of their new family.

After a few months raising the puppies and the secrets and sneaking, the pups had grown a bit. Though this did not last, the hunter soon found out. One day as Toboe sneaked in the forest, the hunter grabbed his dogs and quietly followed him. Toboe had remained alert, very cautious. He felt something was not right. He stopped every so often to make sure. He saw no sign. He ran slightly and finally made it towards Kiara. He had done this many times, but grew eager each time. He had watched the pups grow since birth. Suddenly the dogs busted out, barking wildly. Toboe bristled and growled lowly as did Kiara. They stood between the pups and dogs. The hunter aimed his gun as he came out. He smirked slightly and shook his head. "Its a shame wolf you had to betray me." He cocked his gun, but Toboe leaped for the gun, allowing the man to fall. He had a good hold of his arm. The dogs growled and leaped to defend their master.

Kiara leaped and tackled the leader, the other dogs jerked back and watched, not quite sure of what to do. Charles finally shoved Toboe over with his gun, injuring him slightly. Toboe fell back and yelped. Kiara fell back as well as a loud bang rang through the air. Toboe whimpered and blacked out. Several hours later he finally awoke. He tilted his head wondering. He finally remembered what had happened as his memory came back. He quickly leaped up and looked around. He found a bloodied Kiara. He whimpered and nudged her slightly, worried. He nuzzled her and pawed her, whimpering. She did not move, tears formed into his eyes as he cried. "No.." He looked about for the puppies. He found only 3 dead pups. Where was the fourth?

He desperately looked for her, hoping she was alive. After severals hours looking for her, he heard a whimper. Hope feeled his eyes. He quickly scampered towards the noise. There it was, the furry black form of the runt puppy he had searched for. He smiled and nudged his only family, Raven.

For a about a year and half they both had ran away. Town to town, city to city. Finding many ways to get away from the others. The last city they had been, was when they finally found Toboe's friends.-

Toboe laid there leaving Tsume puzzled in bewilderment. Tsume looked to Toboe and nudged him lightly. "Sorry Toboe..." He said as he slunked down slightly. Hige had been awake the whole time as he heard the story, Kiba was listening as well. Hige looked over to Raven, she was still asleep. Or so to Hige it seemed. She was awake to whole time, silent tears formed inside of her. She had no idea.

End-

Bewilderment he he more shall be here soon wheeeeeee


	3. View of the SheWolf

OK OK I'm so sorry I didn't write another chapter so soon xX ugh I was busy and I kept forgetting -prods- yea

I Be Guest: Yea its sad xX -sighs- Poor Toboe, and yes Raven never knew what happen to her family, yea. And well that sounds good, but it will be a flashback from Raven wheee...Yea birdies XD

Story-

After hearing the story, everyone was silent. Raven couldn't stand the silence any longer. She quickly jumped up and eyed everybody. "Why is everyone so quiet? Come on, be lively." Tsume tilted his gaze to her and shook his head. "Sorry kid.." She shook her head. She didn't want that answer. She pinned her ears and narrowed her gaze. She padded near the entrance and allowed her human form to take place. "I'm going for a walk.." She saw that Toboe was going to follow her. "Alone.." She said sternly as walked out. She made sure that no one was following her, before quickening her pace. She needed time to think to herself. She hated to be rude like that, but she needed space for a few moments. She shook her head as she thought back.

/"Hey Raven come play with us." Hawk, a silverish pup, yelled to her. He was anxious to play. Sparrow shook her head as she watched Raven. She was a reddish wolf almost like Toboe. Merlin was a mix between a black and reddish colors. He was impatient, he really didn't like to play much, but he did from time to time. Raven chuckled and pounced on Hawk, nipping at his ears. "I got you!" She wagged her tail anxiously. Hawk shoved her off playfully and smoothed out his fur and lifted. "You had a lucky shot." He teased as he turned away from her. Sparrow wiggled a little bit and then pounced on Merlin. "Come on Merlin, play with us." She chuckled.

Merlin rolled his eyes and lazily shoved her off and laid on his back. "Aye no thanks I'm sunbathing." He said as he closed his eyes to sleep. But the puppies weren't gotta allow him to sleep. Though luckily for him Kiara showed up and pawed each of the pups. "Now now behave your father would like it if you behaved." She said as laid down and watched them silently. "Aw man." The three pups said disappointed as they went up to their corners. Merlin was thankful for his mother. Raven being a little daredevil, she scurried slightly near the waters and pounced on it. She tilted her head as she heard splashing. Being curious as she is, she traveled to investigate. Suddenly she was dragged under.

She thought she was going to die. She choked and tried to breathe.-

Raven half-choked as felt the memory come into reality. She focused and looked about. She realized she was in the same junkyard that the other wolves were in. She shrugged it off and sat down on a broken boulder. She silently drifted back to her memory.

/She remembered a reddish blur dragging her out. She coughed out the waters and looked up at her father, wagging her tail. Toboe scowled and grabbed her by the scruff and brought her back to the rest of the pups. Merlin jumped on her sister and growled playfully. Raven didn't really want to play right now. She shoved her sister off of her and rolled to her side. She heaved a sigh and slowly fell asleep. She could remember playing with her family on moment and then the moment was gone. She shook her head and lifted slightly as she glanced around. The darkness overwhelmed her. Screaming and howls. She was scared, she jerked herself as she watched the fallen bodies. She whimpered-

Raven jerked out of her dream, panting heavily. Tears filled up into her eyes. Why did it have to be her family that died. "WHY?" She half-yelled, only hearing an echo. "Why what?" A familiar voice trailed along. She jerked her head, allowing her wolf form to take place. She saw the familiar silverish-black wolf. She growled lowly and pinned her ears and narrowed her gaze. "Don't worry about it." She said as she turned away. Kane grew very interested and jumped in front of her. "No no..I want to hear." He said as he smirked slightly. She snapped at him and backed away.

She glared at him. "Leave me be.." She said as she turned away once more. Kane jumped into her path once more and chuckled. "Oh come on." He advanced, his other pack members came out. She tensed slightly and bared her fangs. "I swear if you don't leave me alone.." She was cut off. "Or what? Your daddy gotta save you eh? No chance Daddy's girl." He chuckled and shook his head. She grit her fangs and then smirked. "Yea I'm a daddy's girl and you are an asshole!" She curled her lips into a snarl. Kane growled lowly and stepped closer, causing her to back away. "Oh really." He said.

She chuckled and advanced towards him. She wasn't going to allow him to win. Kane chuckled and leaped towards her. Raven being quicker, jerked aside and latched her fangs into his shoulders. Kane yelped and jerked away. "What the hell?" Raven smirked and growled. "I don't play around anymore Kane.." She replied as she backed away from him. She jerked her head as the pack advanced on her. She tilted her head. "So its an unfair fight eh?" Kane grinned deviously. "You are a trespasser." She backed away once more and she turned to run, but the pack enclosed on her. The pack ripped into her and then tossed her aside. She whimpered and then black out.

/"Raven?" Her name was called as she slowly woke from her dream. She wagged her tail and looked up at her mother. "Yes momma?" Kiara tilted her head and watched her daughter curiously. "You alright?" Raven nodded anxiously. Kiara nodded and padded over to the den and laid down watching the pups with a close eye. Toboe had gone back to the farmer for a few hours or so. Raven pounced on Hawk and wiggled her body and nipped his ear. Hawk yelped and nipped her maw. Merlin laid on a rock, sunbathing as usual. Sparrow wiggled and then leaped on Merlin. "Hey Lazy bums, wakey wakey." She chuckled as she rolled Merlin onto the grass gently. Merlin yelped in surprise and sighed. "Alright fine."

He said as he leaped at Sparrow and nipped her maw. "I'm playing." He grew excited and bounced off the walls. He stopped suddenly and turned his head as he saw the familiar form of his father. He wagged his tail anxiously, before realizing something else was there. Raven had wondered off to play, realizing something else was out there. All she remembered was running away with her father.-

Raven laid there in her nightmare, trying to wake from it. But she could not. Something kept her down, kept her tied down. She couldn't remember why she was here, what was wrong. She whimpered, something touched her. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw familiar forms of those she loved. She passed out again. After awhile she remembered waking up to see the four wolves. She slowly arose in her wolf form and glanced around, looking to Kiba, then Hige, then to Tsume, before at last at her father. She watched his face, his same stern look. She shook her head slightly. "Please don't be mad papa..." She said as she lowered her maw.

Toboe shook his head and lifted in his wolf form and nuzzled his daughter, whimpering happily. Then they both turned to their human form, hugging. Toboe hugged her tightly, crieing. "I just worry about you Raven. You are the only thing I have left." Raven nodded. "I'm sorry.." Toboe smiled and he shook his head. Hige smiled and came over and hugged both of them. He and Kiba and Tsume were in human form as well. Kiba hugged them as well, Tsume after awhile shrugged and finally hugged them. A group hug.

End-

UM yea I took your idea I Be Guest -sticks out tongue- Ok that was rather strange ., anyways yea yea I'll try to update more often


	4. Story Note

I am truly sorry for not writing as much as I used to. But I decided to get back in my mood and I did and I'm loving it. But regarding the continous of this story, I've decided I will continue it, but I am continuing this story on my new website located here: http/wolfofthemoon.biz.ly/main.html

But if ya wish to just go straight to it it's located here: http/wolfofthemoon.biz.ly/cgi-bin/framed/2534/Stories/Wolf's20Rain/toboeadvancedCh.1.html

But it's not much of a hassle, just remember to save it to your favorites . I will still allow reviews of course duh Just send them to my email and have the subject titled 'Review'. I will also have many other stories up as well and you are more then welcome to read them and review them as well ;P hope you have fun.

And as a special treat ;P there's a new chapter up whoo hoo and more will come aswell as more chapters to my other written stories lmao

I missed you guys and I hope you missed me too .


End file.
